User talk:79.182.112.186
Hi 79, Thanks for your work on the Ideas Found in Multiple Timelines article this morning and especially the section on TL-191/DSA. That's a very thorough analysis (though I remind you that things were already starting to look up for the former Confederacy's black population by 1945 and extrapolating that the Freedom Party will return in the late 21st century is really rather problematic). Comparisons between two unrelated stories is not really the sort of thing the IFiMT page was meant to cover; it was originally there to compare specific story elements and eventually expanded into a page covering Turtledove's tropes. We're in the process of reorganizing it and have put a temporary moratorium on new content until we've decided just what we want to do with it. Once that's done I think we'll be able to find a more appropriate home for your section: maybe each paragraph parsed out into sections of the page, or its own new page. In the meantime I'm going to leave it here. Thanks again! Turtle Fan 16:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Similarities between Southern Victory and The Disunited States of America The timelines of both Southern Victory and The Disunited States of America are based on the assumption of the United States breaking up in the 19th Century, though in different ways. This leads to various similar results in later times: * The single United States is replaced, in one case by two mutually hostile big states and in the other by many small states which are often mutually-hostile (e.g. Ohio and Virginia). Hostilities and enmities in North America become bound with those in Europe, and as a result, the war called in both timelines "The Great War" is fought on North American soil as well as in Europe, some North Americans siding with Germany (Prussia in the "Disunited" timeline) and others with the opponents of Germany. * With the United States breaking up while the institution of slavery still existed, the lot of Black Americans is more harsh than in OTL. Though eventually freed from slavery, they never achieve civil equaility, with no federal government to support their aspirations and with Liberal northernerners in the status of foreigners precluded from "interfering". Instead, Blacks are kept permanently as an inferior, subjugated underclass, engaging in periodical uprisings which are harshely put down. (There is a considerable similarity between the urban figting between Black insurgents and their White adversaries depicted in "Walk in Hell" and that in "Disunited States", though the military techonology in the latter is more advanced.) For their part, northern governments in both timelines cynically arm Black insurgents and use them at pawns, while at the same time not admitting Blacks to their own territory. * A major difference is that "Disunited States" ends with a cautious hope for a gradual improvement in the Blacks' situation in Virginia, with the covert help of Timeliner agents, while in Southern Victory things get to the extermity of the Population Reduction genocide. It is noteworthy that the Home Timeline's agents are specifically mentioned as having secretly contacted a timeline where the South won the Civil War and where race realtions were "a real horror" - which might be the Southern Victory timeline.